


Orders

by liz_mo



Category: A-Team
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes giving orders isn’t as easy as it seems and might actually be harder than following them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the discussion about why Face might enjoy commanding Hannibal around in ‘A small and deadly war’

  
Face was anxious about going home.

'Home' being the apartment he currently shared with Hannibal in downtown LA.

They never talked about 'stuff' until a case was over and done with, which meant that Face had had to live with his anxiousness for two days.

He knew he'd gone a little over board with his ordering Hannibal around, but he'd gotten caught up in the moment and when the opportunity presented itself, it was just too good to pass up. Besides, Hannibal seemed to enjoy ordering Face around lately and frankly, Face was getting a little tired of it.

But now his lover was probably mad.

When Face entered the apartment it seemed as if no one was there. Hall, living room and kitchen were dark.  
He shed his jacket and stepped out of his shoes, before he silently moved towards the bedroom.

Opening the door slowly, he saw his lover standing in front of the window, looking out over the city.  
When Face entered the dimly lit room, Hannibal turned and moved towards him.

Face couldn't detect any trace of anger in his lover's features, but that didn't have to mean anything. Hannibal was an actor after all.

"So you like ordering me around, hm?" Hannibal asked snappishly, instead of a greeting.

"I..uh...", Face could only stammer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. So, for tonight you get to order me around, Lieutenant", Hannibal said and the challenge in his voice was unmistakable.

Face swallowed. What? He'd get to give Hannibal orders in the bedroom?

Images flickered through his brain and he got hard so fast, he got a little dizzy for all the blood leaving his brain.

"Yes, Colonel", he answered with a cracking voice, but then steeled himself. This just wouldn't do.

He cleared his throat, straightened his back and tried again.

"Yes, Colonel!" he barked and then let his lips curl into a predatory smile.

Challenge met and answered.

Face stalked towards the other man, circled around him, thinking about what he wanted.  
He indulged himself by thinking up different scenes and fantasies he'd liked to try.

But the first and foremost thing that was needed, was to have them both naked.

He stepped in front of his lover again and looked him over appreciatively.

"Strip!" he ordered and felt a little thrill run down his spine as his lover obeyed wordlessly.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to keep the faÃ§ade up, if he watched his lover undress, he moved to the middle of the room, turned his back and undressed himself, flinging his clothes to the side.

Without turning to look whether his lover was finished he gave the next order:

"Close the curtains, turn down the comforter and get everything ready."

He heard the other man move around the room, the swish of the curtains being closed. When he turned, Hannibal was just straightening up again, after turning down the bed and now moved towards him.

Face's breath whooshed out of his lungs.

Lust ran through him at the sight of his lover's naked body, despite the small signs of age it was showing.

The sheer presence of his lover made his knees go weak and he knew that he wouldn't be able to go through with this.

Face turned away from Hannibal to hide his burning face and to gather his composure. But before he was able to, his lover stepped up behind him. Moist breath gusted over his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. Lips were pressed against the lobe of his ear and Face heard an affectionate chuckle.

"You like this better, don't you?" Hannibal asked softly.

Face felt the flush spread over his entire body. Apparently so.

Embarrassment warred with arousal and he nodded, not able to form any words.

His lover seemed to understand though because Hannibal pressed a kiss against his throat and whispered in his deep and commanding voice:

"Kneel!"

There was not a muscle in Face's body that was able to protest and he fell to his knees onto the plush carpet with a soft thud.  
Before he could raise his eyes towards the other man, he heard a quiet "swish" and then a soft cloth settled over his eyes.  
He tensed and felt Hannibal's fingers rest lightly on his shoulder.  
Deprived of his vision, Face's other senses became keener; he could smell his lover's musk and hear his soft breathing. And suddenly the dark wasn't so bad, he felt warm and safe.  
Face let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and relaxed. He nodded to show his acquiescence. The fingers on his shoulder squeezed, quick, hard, and then slipped away.

Face could hear his lover move around in the room, apparently gathering things together.  
Some part of his mind was aware that he should be more worried, that he should be trying to figure out what the other man was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was warm, even comfortable and his mind was happy floating, thinking nothing at all.

He heard Hannibal's footfalls coming closer and then his lover was kneeling behind him.  
Face could feel the warmth of the other man's body seep into his bones.  
Soft kisses rained on his shoulders and neck, the missing vision making everything more erotic because he never knew where the next touch would fall.  
A soft plop warned him, and then fingers, warm and slick with lube, trailed over his ass.  
With a sigh Face leaned against his lover and let the other man's strength hold him up, while the fingers prepared him.

He was hard and aroused, but not enough to come yet, so he let himself drift and enjoyed the different sensations.  
When Hannibal entered him, it seemed as if Face could feel every inch sliding into him and every sensation seemed to be tripled.  
His lover circled his hips and thrust into him slowly, brushing Face's happy spot once in a while.  
Pleasure rippled through him, a steady thrumming, but nowhere near fever pitch.  
Apparently Hannibal had something else in mind; it seemed he just wanted Face loose and open.  
Briefly Face wondered what it might be, but then he realized he didn't need to. Whatever his lover had in mind, it would be good for both of them and he didn't need to think about it at all.

Hannibal pulled out of him then and Face had to lean forward a little, when the support at his back was taken away, so he wouldn't topple backwards.  
His ears picked up the sounds of Hannibal moving around again and then his mouth was taken in a deep passionate kiss.  
His lover took his hand and pressed a cool object into it; from the feel and shape of it, Face presumed it was the bottle of lube.

"Prepare me!" was the accompanying order and Face cock twitched.

Fumbling a little, because he couldn't see anything, he obeyed. As soon as his hand touched his lover's body though, the fumbling stopped. He knew that body by heart and his fingers found their goal unerringly.

Deprived of his vision he focused all his other senses on the man in front of him. The feel of warm skin beneath his other hand that was stroking the broad back, the smell of the slight sheen of sweat that would grace his lover's chest, the sound of hard breaths, almost-moans.  
The last one was the best, Face reflected. Hannibal was usually quiet during their love-making, only during orgasm he might moan or gasp.  
To be able to hear this now was well-worth the blindfold.  
Face smiled gratefully at this unexpected gift and withdrew his fingers from his lover's body.

A towel was pressed into his hands and he wiped his fingers. Another passionate kiss robbed him of breath, before a rough voice whispered in his ear:

"Take me."

A moan wrenched itself free from his throat and he reached out with his hands to find his lover kneeling in front of him, his back towards Face.  
Face pressed a kiss to the small of the other man's back and then positioned his cock with the help of his hands, since he couldn't see anything.

Sliding into his lover was as much pleasure as it had been at their first time, this time maybe even more so, because he heard Hannibal's half-gasp.  
Before he could settle in properly though, the other man gave the next order:

"Pull me up."

Face obeyed and pulled his lover up, until they were both kneeling in an upright position.  
The balance was a little awkward until Face figured out that he needed to lean backwards a little to hold his lover's weight. How he was supposed to properly thrust he wasn't sure.

"Hold still", was the next order though and every thought of thrusting vanished.  
Face felt the other man move around a little and then an arm snaked around his sides to his back side.  
Something cool and wet touched his ass and slipped between his cheeks.  
At first Face thought it was a finger, but it was way too thick to be one.  
When the blunt tip reached his hole, he knew. A dildo.  
To be inside Hannibal and to have something fill himself at the same time? Not even being able to see his lover and just having to rely on touch and sound and smell to know what his lover was feeling?

God.

Face couldn't suppress the moan and since he was plastered to the back of his lover, the sound had gone right into Hannibal's ear. He could feel his lover's grin against his cheek and turned his head to kiss him.

But just then Hannibal moved his hand and the dildo slipped fully inside, Face still being loose from Hannibal. Dimly Face was aware that this had been what his lover had planned, but then the toy nudged his prostate and every thought fled. He wrenched his mouth away from Hannibal's lips to groan loudly.

His hips jerked forward involuntarily and Hannibal gasped.

Face couldn't help but thrust then, trying both to have the toy inside him and be inside his lover as much as possible.

Because of the position he couldn't thrust like he wanted to though, but he found that he could thrust deep and hard, if slow. And every time he moved his hips just so, Hannibal would moan.

Soon Face found himself wondering how long he'd be able to stand this. But then Hannibal turned the dildo on and the vibrations travelled through his body into that of his lover, causing both men to moan loudly.

Face knew then that he'd come soon. He wouldn't be able to withstand the pleasure any longer. He concentrated his senses on his lover to stave off the impending orgasm and to find out how close his lover was. If he could trust his senses Hannibal was even closer than he was, but it seemed that he was waiting for something, someone.

For a few moments he wondered in his lust addled brain what it could be, but then he knew.

Face thrust hard and deep into his lover, hitting the pleasure spot every time. Even though he couldn't thrust fast he knew it would be enough to bring them both to orgasm.  
And suddenly it was easy giving the order.

"Come!" he gasped out between thrusts.

Two more deep thrusts, loud moans, jerking hips and they both followed the order and came hard.

***

After they picked themselves up from the floor, where they'd collapsed, taken a quick shower and fallen straight into bed, Face dared to ask the question, that he'd wanted to ask ever since he entered their apartment earlier:

"Are you mad at me?"

His lover looked at him for so long that Face began to squirm uncomfortably.

Then Hannibal drew him into his arms and chuckled.

"After this, you still have to ask? No, I'm not mad at you. I was a little irritated, that's why I might have been a little snappish earlier."

Face nodded in answer and forgiveness.

"But now you have to answer me a question, too. Why did you stop ordering me around?" Hannibal asked with a small smile.

"I'm s..." Face tried to answer, but a finger on his lips interrupted him.

"I'm actually kind of flattered", Hannibal answered. "That the sight of my old body can make you lose your cool, like this."

Face tried to speak, but his throat was dry.

"There doesn't need to be anyone who gives commands in the bedroom", Hannibal continued, "but then you know that. I know that I have been ...uhm... a little commanding for a while. And *I* am sorry. That's not how it's supposed to be. But do you *really* mind that much?"

Face sighed.

"Apparently not as much as I thought. I just felt a little, run over maybe and wanted to get some of my own back. I did *like* commanding you, it was fun for a while, but, damn, when you walked towards me like that ..."

He swallowed.

"I couldn't go through with it anymore. You're just ..."

Face spread his hands and shrugged, not able to put his feelings into words.

"If it helps you any", Hannibal answered, "sometimes you ..." He didn't finish, but then he didn't need to.  
Face understood without his lover saying it explicitly. He, Face, inspired the same feelings in his lover as Hannibal did in Face.

"How about we just go with where the mood takes us?" Face suggested. "It did work well tonight, didn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it did", Hannibal agreed. "As long as you don't order me around on missions anymore", he added sternly.

Face couldn't contain the grin.

"But Colonel", he mock-complained, "you can't ask me to pass up an opportunity like that. That would go against everything you ever taught me."

"Hmm, sadly that's true. So, you're all for using an opportunity when it presents itself, are you?" Hannibal replied cheekily.

Face caught his lover's teasing tone, but couldn't figure out what his lover meant. He knew that he had some mischief in mind, but only when he felt the fingers rest lightly on his naked ribcage, he knew what was about to happen to him.

"Hannibal, you know how ticklish I am..." he started, but the rest was drowned into happy laughter as his lover started the attack on his ribs.

It was a while before they slept.

End.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.squidge.org/peja/cgi-bin/viewstory.php?sid=32772>


End file.
